Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.159$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.159 = \dfrac{115.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.159} = 115.9\%$ $115.9$ per hundred = $115.9$ per cent = $115.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.